I'm always there for you
by Halloeeve
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers for L.Mello, Matt, Near and Mr. Wammie take a trip to L's grave the day they hear about his death. One shot.


We all knew it would happen, sooner or later. We knew he would fall at the feet of a measly heart attack, but so soon? Without him able to say anything to us, he was killed so quickly, he was _murdered_. I couldn't help but feel that he was weak and foolish, but deep down I knew he was truly 'the Great'.

It was the perfect day for the death of the great detective. Light rainfall fell from the gray heavens, so soft you could hardly feel it. Especially if you were numb with emotions.

Tears streamed mercilessly down my face, but I had tried so hard to not let this emotion escape myself. I bit my lip and closed my eyes fighting to keep the tears back, but I was so weak in the heart I couldn't help it. If you have never had someone close to you die before, you wouldn't get the feeling, but it was awful.

It felt like pins sticking in your heart, and from crying so hard it felt like your breath had been knocked out. It was probably the most horrible experience in my life. It was embarrassing for me, too, 'cause no one else seemed to show this deep of an emotion.

Matt just bowed his head, his eyes being covered by his bangs. You could see little of tears rolling down his cheeks, and he just whipped them away. You could tell he didn't give a shit if people saw his tears because he would have worn his goggles over his eyes. Instead, they were dangling from his neck.

Mr. Wammie showed little of sadness. He just stood there, his eyes starring with deep despair at the gravestone of our beloved.

L Lawliet

Born

October 31st, 1979

Died at age 25

He held his umbrella leather umbrella high, protecting his new suit from the harmless rain droplets. But I didn't give a damn if my clothes got wet. I just sat there on my knees, clutching the grass with curled fist.

Near, on the other hand, just stood there curling his hair. He stared at the grave but no emotion ran through him. He just stared with no interest, the bastard. I would have killed him, I seriously would, but he would have to see my tearful face. Not that he couldn't hear me already grieving.

Mr. Wammie glanced at his wrist watch, and grabbed Near's hand and urged him to the car. Mr. Wammie probably was thinking that Near was too young to understand what was happening, but he was an idiot to think that. Near was only holding himself from smiling, from beaming with pride that he would be acknowledged by given the chance of catching Kira, and which he probably would succeed.

I would have given anything to just sock that sucker right in the face. Anything to make that kid cry. But I couldn't even if I could, I was too heart broken to move.

Matt stayed beside me, though. Even if Matt didn't like getting wet, he stood beside me. Not for L, but for me. We were best friends, till the end. He knew how much I looked up to L and how much he meant to me, even if I was second. Matt would stay by my side all day at this very spot while it would rain on us, and I knew that.

He was the only light in this dark world. He was the only one I could call a 'friend'. The only one who understood me, liked me, and cared. He was the reason I was still _alive_.

Yeah, that's right. Without Matt I would be long gone, floating somewhere dead in the towns river or buried alive. Every time I felt lonesome or that I would be better off dead I would think of Matt, my friend that cared about me.

Though Matt was standing beside me, I felt alone. Right now I didn't really know who Matt _was_. I felt like I was the only one that cared that L was dead. I damn bet you that tomorrow in the morning everyone would have forgotten who L even was. But I wouldn't, I would be the only one who knew who he was. The _on_ly one.

I felt blind 'cause everything around me seemed to be pitch black, and I felt cold.

But I could feel Matt's hand suddenly lay on my shoulder and I looked up at him, the surroundings around me rushing back. My tear stained eyes stared at his worried face, which he must have seen me shaking like crazy.

"C'mon, let's go back to the car. You look like you might get sick." He said, glancing over at the limo that Near and Mr. Wammie were waiting for us in.

I reluctantly got up and wrapped my hands around my waist to warm myself up. I should've have worn a coat, 'cause right now I was feeling the full effect of the cold winter rain.

It was beginning to rain harder and me and Matt ran across the cemetery to the limo. I opened the door but before I could hope in Matt grabbed my arm.

"I'm always there for you, you know that, right?"

I couldn't help but smile at Matt, he had to be the nicest guy.

"I know," I replied before hopping into the limo, Matt right behind me.

-Author Note-

Wooh. Yay.

Go for 12 AM boredom


End file.
